Section Purple
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: One Shot Bunny - What if Selina is telling the truth about her mom? and what if her mom found out about the hit being put on her little kitten, the day before the attack? And... well, what if a bunch of other stuff? Ideas for any author to cherry pick.


**Author's Note:** Little bunny that wouldn't go away. What if Selina wasn't lying about her mom being a spy? And what if that mom found out about her baby being targetted? And what if the group she worked for was something like ARGUS? (also, not argus.) And, well... from there I thought, "Military, wait Jim was military... maybe he knows... maybe he met her before"... yeah it kinda snowballed, although one part - at the end - I did put in, I kept as a 'what if but no its not because there's already too many coincidences in here...'

Any Gotham fanfic writers can use any or all of the following in their own stories... just credit me via a guest character (that doesn't get killed off) named after me or something.

I dont own Gotham, or it's characters. and I wouldnt want to, the mayor and the falcones and the maronis might try to kill me to get it back... :P

* * *

><p><strong>Control Room<strong>

"What the hell is going on?" The woman asked as she stepped into the large room.

Normally quiet, even when missions were running, the room more resembled a small cinema screen room. A Far wall helding banks of monitors that were usually kept inactive, only used for briefings. In front of it, a raised section of floor served for whoever gave those briefings, with two desks either side for them. From there, the room was stepped upwards, with three distinct rows of desks split down the middle. Those desks didn't quite form a straight line, the outer ends slightly further toward the wall of monitors. Each row held positions for eight people, but each position was quite large. Each station held a computer with three screens, a phone with headset, and sufficient space to review or write reports, along with office supplies and space for a personal photo frame or two.

Behind the rear row of desks was a raised walkway along the back wall, terminating at either end, with doors either end. Three doors along the back wall led to three rooms, the centre door was for the conference room, while either side of it the other doors led to her own office, and her second in command.

Normally, the room was staffed by fourteen people – the shift supervisor and aide would have the two desks at the front, and the twelve staff using half of the stations. Every so often, people would come and go for small briefings, using documents provided, or information thrown on the 'wall'.

At the normal busiest, during high-profile operations, every station would be manned, while herself, her second, and at least two liaisons would watch from the dedicated observation balconies that jutted out from the rear wall walkway, overseeing the two sides of the stations, and the far wall would show all high-value information relevant to the operation.

At its most busiest, before her time, indeed, before computers were situated on every desk, when they were not quite so useful, and the far wall was a simple projector, not an advanced computer display, the room had thirty-six manned stations, a team of six on the raised platform, and eight liaisons, in addition to the Director and Deputy Director. Aside from the desks being, obviously, more compact, the room hadn't been overflowed.

Today, however, it was almost empty.

The Shift Supervisor had been on a bathroom break, and only six stations were manned when the alarms went, the other six off having lunch.

The supervisors' aide quickly walked over, computer tablet in hand, trying to get at it, "several monitoring programs have just been triggered, ma'am... I'm trying..."

She calmly waited for the man to get to it, as she stepped up to the first station of the middle row on her left. "Well?"

"... Ah, one report just coming in triggered... _six _separate alarms," The man managed to get out, stuttering quite a bit in nervousness.

"Ma'am?" The woman at the station spoke up, and waved her into the station. "According to this, the alarms are for Gotham City Police, The Falcone Family, The Wayne Family..." She trailed off as she read the next two, aware her boss was reading.

"Uh... It's an intelligence report about a hit that's just been issued on a young girl..." The man spoke confused, "what the hell would the-"

"I want Alpha, Bravo and Charlie teams activated and ready to deploy STAT!" The Boss spoke up sharply, standing tall and glaring, as she continued barking out orders.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Selina were laughing, throwing food at one another, when the sound of helicopters, with floodlights dancing about the grounds, interrupted.<p>

Alfred was quick to enter, and gathered the two kids into a safe room only a quick run down the hall.

"Are they here?" the three heard, a muffle voice speaking with a tone of authority, outside of their safe room.

"Heat Signatures showed they were here on our arrival ma'am, I presume they escaped... I'll get Alpha team to spread out and search the gro-"

"No, I don't want to spook them too badly. Any sign of the Assassins?"

Alfred blinked, as did the two kids at hearing both things, catching the implied meanings.

"No Ma'am, Control reports that the team being sent is likely still hours away."

"Good. Tell Bravo team to secure the outer areas of the grounds, Charlie team to split into two groups, one covers the normal routes in or out of the area, the other to cover the less, regular, areas... And Alpha team to take direct defensive positions around the manor."

"And the occupants? How are we going to defend them if we don't know where they are?"

The three's eyes widened at that.

And the muffled voice took on a new, amused, tone. "Oh, I'm sure they'll come to me."

After a moment, the three heard through the door muffle commands, presumably the guy on a radio, then, "Ma'am... I know this isn't usually under our purvue... I mean, normally we'd pass the intelligence about these kind of assassination hits to the FBI or Local enforcement... what's so special about a little girl?"

Selina stopped breathing at that, and Alfred and Bruce both stared at her...

Bruce seemed to figure it out, and mouthed, 'Is that?'

Selina just held up one hand, fingers crossed with a hopeful but questioning smile and shrug.

"Why do you ask...?" the voice was a little less, muffled, a more distinctly feminine. Alfred at this point, started to figure it out as his eyebrows raised as he stared at the less-confused/hopefully, and approaching-gleeful little girl in the room.

"It's just, ma'am, I've, heard the rumours going around... some are crazy, like she's a secret presidents' daughter... others are saying that... it's your daughter. Which is crazy..."

"You know not to listen to rumours... everyone in position?"

"Uh... Yes ma'am."

"Then report back to Local Control. Dismissed."

"... Yes ma'am."

Footsteps, them... a knock on the safe room door.

Selina grinned, and before the others could say anything, she opened the door... took one look at the woman revealed, and jumped into a hug.

Alfred coughed, stepped out, and looked the woman over.

"Madame Kyle, I presume?" He asked, while Bruce was grinning a little.

Selina pulled back with a confused grin, and both her and her mom nodded.

The woman held out a hand to the man, "Director Lillian Kyle, Section Purple."

Alfred raised a single eyebrow for a moment, as he took the hand and shook it once.

"What is this about an Assassination?"

The Director paused, and asked, "Mr Pennyworth, before we get into that, may I ask where Mr and Mrs Wayne are, so that I may have a team despatched to ensure they are not targeted by association?"

"My parents are dead..." Bruce got out, and with that, Director Kyle noticed that her daughter was holding the boy, who was trying to hold a brave face...

The woman almost face palmed, and moved the two kids with Alfred's help inside the Safe room, the Director sighed as she looked between her daughter, and the boy. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning..."

Alfred spoke up. "A couple of months ago, Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered. Unfortunately, Bruce was witness to the incident... as was your daughter. A few days later, at the time, we initially believed they had caught the culprit. However, the lead investigator of the case, James Gordon, shared with us that he believed that the man who was killed resisting arrest, had been framed for their murder, and having previously promised to bring the guilty party to justice, resumed his investigation in private. At some point, he met your daughter, and, after some difficulties, convinced her to stay with us, while he resumes his investigation, I am however, unaware of what precipitated the current situation."

The Director was thoughtful, as she spoke, "One of our sources submitted an intelligence report that triggered several of our monitoring programs. One of which was personal," She glanced at Selina, "You can imagine how shocked I was upon reading it then, that some highly-skilled professional assassins have been contracted to kill my daughter. While on route here, I managed to dig up a little information on the contractor..."

Ten minutes later, the stories shared, Selina finally spoke up. "Okay... I get why you came... but, how did you know I was here?"

"The contract included your location." The Director spoke, thoughtful at the point implied.

Bruce suddenly spoke up, "Uh,,, what's section Purple?"

Alfred was the one who answered, "An international intelligence organization jointly run by the United States' Central Intelligence Agency and the British Secret Intelligence Service, with a rather specific mandate that is, rather specific."

Bruce grinned then, and looking at Selina, said, "So you were telling the truth... Your mom _is _a super spy!"

Director Kyle chuckled to herself, as she looked at the two, "She told you? Then she must really like you."

* * *

><p>Jim Stared at the major military presence as he rolled up to the gate to Wayne Manor. The security team did a quick check and confirmed he was who he said he was, but then waited for confirmation from someone to let him on the grounds...<p>

Nervously, he drove up to the building, eyeing the two helicopters parked in an unused section of the road, recognising them along with the purple-colored logo.

At the door, he was checked (after already having been checked at the gate) for guns, knives and such, and let inside.

A guard escorted him up to the office that he knew Bruce had been using for his own investigation work. Inside, he found Alfred, Bruce and a tall woman going over their work, while Selina was curled on the couch, leaning against the tall woman.

"Uh, Hello?"

"Ah yes, Detective. Ma'am, this is Detective Gordon... James, this is... uh..." Alfred shot a look of permission at the women who stood up, and turned to him.

Whatever Alfred was about to say was interrupted by, "Director Kyle, What are you-?"

Then a blink.

"Wait... Kyle?" James shot a surprised look between the woman, and the girl who was looking back at him curiously. "You're Selina's Mother?"

The woman laughed as she offered a hand, and used his as he stretched it out with a smile, to pull him into a light hug. "I thought the name sounded familiar... what are you doing here?"

"That's my question..."

"uh... Detective?" Alfred asked.

Knowing what was being asked, Jim spoke up as he sat down beside Bruce, "Two years ago, while I was part of the Army's Special Forces, I was attached to some classified operations that I can't really discuss in detail."

Lillian spoke up, "Section Purple often has need of military assets, but we don't have the budget, long-term requirement nor legal ability to field our own military force of the size we usually have need of for short-term engagements... On the long term, we do have our own military assets, small in numbers but highly trained. Aside from that, we maintain good links with the armed forces of several countries, often when we're running or participating in a large operation with significant role for the military, we only utilize a small number, if any, of our own military unit, the rest coming from the regular armed forces. We do however, for security purposes, try to limit knowledge of our participation to a select few. Jim was part of a regular unit that got pinned down on an unrelated mission, while I was on a mission with one of our units nearby. We noticed oneanother... and that was it, mutual assistance...

"After that, Jim joined a Special Forces unit, that just so happened to have previous connections to the Section," Lillian grinned at the others, and Jim who rolled his eyes, "from there, well, you can guess what his career was like the next Few years. In those years, I went from being a regular spy, with command of my own Squad, to a Mission planner at Control, but I still went on missions from time to time. By then Jim had command of a company of Army Rangers, and assisted me in planning the military side of our operations. A handful of such missions later," She grinned to herself, "got me the job of Deputy Director... and again later Director" Then her grin faded, "I was upset that you didn't call me, when you quit."

Selina suddenly laughed.

"What?" The two adults asked, while Alfred looked bemused, and Bruce was confused.

"You two were dating! OH GOD! HAHAHAHA!"

Lillian sighed as she blushed. "That was... a long time ago."

Selina calmed down a bit, and with that, and Jim asking to 'avoid my love life, please?' got them to move onto why they were here.

* * *

><p><em>Dream Sequence<em>

Selina looked down at the Test results, then at her mother, who was anxious, and clearly scared of something.

"He's my FATHER?"

"...W... Well..."

"He doesn't know, obviously..." Selina commented. "Why?"

"Uh... I uh, I didn't even know, at the time, that we'd slept together. And I didn't remember leaving that bar with him... well, not right away."

"Wait, how long did you know he was my dad for then?"

"... Well, about two months after you were born, I remembered that, but... well, I got drunk quite a lot back then, and though I don't remember ever... not around then... And I , didn't know for sure, but I hoped... and well, after I stopped looking in on your regularly, _just like you asked me to_, I thought, hey, why not... try the goods properly?..."

* * *

><p>Selina woke up with a start, and to her shock Bruce was sat next to her, holding up a flannel he'd obviously been using to wipe up the sweat that was starting to build back up on her fore-head.<p>

"Worried about the assassins, huh?"

She shook her head, "No... I uh.. just had a weird dream."

* * *

><p>Lillian laughed her head off, along with the bemused Jim, as Selina rushed out her little, tale, and had asked the important question.<p>

"Oh... Oh I needed that." Lillian said as she calmed down.

Jim spoke up, "Uh... Selina, you're what, Twelve?" A nod. "I only met your mother seven years ago."

"... Oh."


End file.
